Resentment
: "Resentment is like taking poison and waiting for the other person to die." : ―Malachy McCourt Resentment is the twelfth episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Wilfred sabotages Jenna and Drew's wedding on account of Ryan's jealousy. Plot Drew returns from his bachelor party which was a hunting trip that Ryan didn't go to. Jenna tells Ryan that she hasn't gotten his RSVP but she assumed he was coming anyway, she just wants to know if he'll be bringing anyone with him. Wilfred is trying to figure out what dance to do down the isle as Jenna and Drew's ring bearer but Ryan is preoccupied thinking about Jenna and Drew's happiness and how it reminds him of Amanda whom he's not over yet. Upon returning, Drew calls him over to help him find "inspiration" to write his wedding vows. Drew comes over and smoke weed while Wilfred babbles off about vows. Drew turns to Ryan and asks if he ever wondered what it would be like if Wilfred could talk and begins throwing food in Wilfred's direction for him to catch in his mouth. Ryan remarks that Drew and Jenna seem very happy but Drew states that they have their problems and admits that Jenna cheated on him once after they had a fight and hadn't spoken for a week. Ryan thinks this is the reason for his vow writing trouble but Drew says that the real reason is because Jenna is so amazing that he can't sum it up in words. Drew suddenly gets the idea that Ryan should walk Wilfred down the isle at the wedding, giving Ryan the ring to hold onto. Ryan is ranting to Wilfred about being forced into being a ring bearer sayings its not fair that Jenna and Drew can have a happy relationship after all of the troubles they had and he can't even have a decent one. He tells Wilfred that he is going to back out and throws the ring at Wilfred for him to hold. Out of habit, Wilfred catches the ring in his mouth and swallows it. Wilfred is trying to poop outside to pass the ring and tells Ryan that there is no way Jenna would cheat on Drew just like there's no way Jenna would cheat on him by petting another dog. Jenna arrives and Wilfred starts sniffing her causing her to tell Ryan that he probably is smelling a dog from the pet store. Wilfred is distraught and Ryan convinces him that it's no big deal which he accepts, that is, until Jenna sees a woman walking the neighborhood dogs and begins petting all of them. A depressed Wilfred is crying about Jenna petting other dogs and begins puking out of disgust. Ryan checks the puke for the ring but no luck. The next day, Wilfred is eating ice cream and refusing to go outside to use the bathroom because he's too upset. Ryan walks out to talk to Drew but walks in on him and Jenna making out. He tries to talk to them about the ring to find out how much it would cost for them to replace it. Drew says about $50 to Ryan's surprise but this is because it's been in his family for ages and was a lot cheaper back then. Wilfred angrily and drunkenly runs over and when Jenna is showing them her wedding dress, he accidentally shoots Drew in the leg and Drew falls while Jenna's dress gets stained with blood. Ryan locates Wilfred who ran away after Jenna yelled at him and he tells Ryan that holding all of that inside of him and not pooping can't be good for him. Wilfred counters that Ryan shouldn't be holding all of his emotions in either. A dog comes out of nowhere and starts to approach Wilfred but his chain keeps him from reaching. Wilfred, however, scared out of his mind takes a dump and Ryan finds the ring. Ryan returns Wilfred to Jenna and Drew says he has to get surgery for his leg on Saturday, the day of the wedding. Jenna says they'll just have to get married with a civil ceremony instead of the dream wedding she wanted so Ryan says he'll arrange everything much to Jenna's excitement. Ryan goes to Amanda's apartment, she opens the door and the two smile at each other. Wilfred is reading Ryan vows he wrote about Jenna but Ryan soon recognizes they're the lyrics to Sweet Child of Mine. Ryan is discussing with Wilfred about how he wants die. Wilfred thinks that it will be in five or six years when the world is ending and a lepord will bite Ryan's head off. Furthermore, Wilfred asserts that he's never gonna die. In the credits scene, Ryan finds his t-shirt and Wilfred says he used it to snuggle up with since it smelled like Ryan. The moment is quickly ruined when he adds that he also made love on it. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Special Guest Star * Allison Mack as Amanda Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew Continuity * Drew and Jenna plan their wedding. Drew proposed in "Sacrifice" and Jenna accepted after falsely finding out she was pregnant in "Identity". * Wilfred reminds Ryan about Amanda and he later visits her apartment. He broke up with her in "Truth" but realized how much he still cared in "Questions". Notes * Jenna cheated on Drew once before. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)